Wind at my Back: A New Generation
by jj347
Summary: In order to steer his rebellious daughter away from vandalism, Hub Bailey, a widower with three young children, moves his family to his childhood town of New Bedford. There they meet the disapproving matriarch, fun-loving children, and the rest of their unique family. To Hub's surprise, the kids like the town. Until a scarlet fever epidemic threatens to rip them all apart.
1. North Bridge

Chapter 1

North Bridge

AN: Hey guys! Here's my new story! I've been writing this one even longer than Jessie: Fight for Freedom, but I've always known how horrible the first chapter is. Anyway, Wind at my Back was always a lot calmer than Jessie, but the kids were still as high energized as ever. So, yeah. This isn't a kidnapping story. But it's a family/Christian story! Enjoy! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

It all started in the large town of North Bridge. The town was bustling, it being a Thursday. To be specific, it was June 9, 1955. The North Bridge school had just let out on Monday, and the community was gearing up for a great summer.

To kick it off, the mothers and wives of the town were buying out all of the groceries at the store to make a grand feast. As the sun beat down on that afternoon, teenage girls clad in their poodle skirts giggled as the older boys bond in leather jackets flew past on their motorcycles. Little children hid behind their mothers' skirts while the women received change. All was busy.

Except for house at the edge of town. It was blue, with a white picket fence and light blue shutters, and a wonderful back deck. By the looks of this house, a common outsider would think it to be the very picture of tranquility. Of course, they had no idea what was going on inside.

"Joseph Bailey, you get back here right now!"

Joseph Bailey, a young boy of 7, rushed down the carpeted stairs of his family's house. He was followed swiftly by his older sister, Mary. She was 9, and had a fiery spirit. Both children had brown hair, which flew awry as they chased each other. Mary was finally able to pin Joseph down on the floor.

A few seconds later, a door slammed, and a boy appeared at the top of the stairs. This was Jack, Mary and Joseph's older brother. He was only a year older than Mary, but he always took charge of his younger siblings.

"Will you two cut it out?" he hollered. "I am trying to build a model airplane here, people!"

"She's a jerk!" Joseph shot out.

"He's a bigger jerk!" yelled Mary.

Jack rolled his eyes.  
We KNOW you're both jerks! That's a given."

Mary turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

Jack charged down the stairs. "You wanna play that game? Fine, then!" As soon as he reached the two quarreling siblings, he grabbed Mary by the waist, picked her up, and swung her around the room.

"Jack!" Mary yelled, but she was grinning. "Put me down!"

While the three kids were laughing, a door opened, and a male voice called out, "How many times have I told you three not to fool around near the tv?"

"Dad!"

This was Hub, the childrens' father. He and their mother, Michelle, ran the town post office. He was a respectable man, in about his mid-thirties, with light brown hair and brown eyes.

He honestly wasn't very strict with his kids, as long as they behaved. But his main rule was that he did not want the three of them horsing around near the television set.

Upon seeing the position of his children, Hub rolled his eyes. "You three are ridiculous," he said, going into the kitchen and planting a kiss on Michelle's cheek.

Michelle Bailey was a pretty woman, in her early thirties, with long black brown hair and brown eyes. She was standing in the kitchen at the marble counter, chopping vegetables.

"Mom," Mary yelled from the living room, where she was trying to grab the tv remote from the boys, who were wrestling over it. "What's for supper?"

"Vegetable soup," Michelle answered, glancing up from the carrots and sharing a grin with Hub.

"Yuck!" Mary and Joseph both whined. That was the one thing that the two could agree on. They both HATED vegetables.

"Aw, come on. It's not that bad," Jack said.

Mary turned to him. "Easy for you to say. You eat anything! It doesn't even have to be food!"

Jack gave her a dirty look in response,

* * *

That night, after dinner, the family sat down in front of the tv, to watch "I Love Lucy." Michelle was working on fixing another one of Joseph's socks, considering the boy went through them like water, Hub was reading the newspaper, the boys were trying to fix one of Jack's toy cars, and Mary was stretched out on the floor, reading, _Little Women_.

"The wheel goes there, Jack," Joseph corrected his brother.

"No, it doesn't. It goes there."

"No, it goes there!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

Does not!"

Michelle reached down yanked the car from her sons' hands.

"Mom!" the boys whined.

"Quiet," Michelle orederd. "I don't want to hear another word about it. This is family time, not time for arguments."

She plucked the book out from in front of Mary.

"Mom!"

"You, young lady, have a piano lesson tomorrow, and then a dance lesson. And I have not seen you practice once. You're not going to look at a book until I hear you play for at least an hour."

"But, mom-"

"But, nothing," Hub intervened. "Your mother and I pay good money for those lessons, and I hardly ever see you look at that keyboard. You either practice, or you lose it. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, go," Hub said.

"Fine."

As Mary marched up the stairs, Jack resumed the fight that had been interrupted by giving his younger brother a swift kick in the shin.

Hub rolled his eyes. "Boys!"

* * *

AN: So, what did you think? I know it's not as suspenseful yet as the Jessie story, but it gets better! Please review! And also, please don't be so hard. I never wanted to post this, but I finally thought I should, since I'd be writing for no reason. It's very close to my heart, so I hope you enjoy it! You're the fuel to the writing rocket! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	2. Forever Changed

Chapter 2:

Forever Changed

AN: Hey, guys! Here's chapter 2! Thhiss to everyone who read! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

Joseph glared at the ground, cupping his face in his hands. His basketball practice had been canceled at the last minute, and now he had to sit through his sister's three hour ballet class. As soon as her teacher, dismissed them, Mary jogged over.

"Hey," she said cheerfully, panting a little and swinging herself under the handrail and into a seat.

"Hey," Joseph replies glumly, not even bothering to look up at her.

Mary grabbed her drawstring bag. "What's wrong?" she asked her brother, as she pulled out her sweatpants and slipped them over her leotard.

"This is so boring!" Joseph moaned.

Mary chuckled. "Well, Joe, it's not my fault that coach McKinley's wife went into labor."

"Still," Joseph replied. "Why did I have to come here? I could've just gone with Jack."

Mary pulled on her t-shirt. "This is closer to the gym. It saves gas." She crossed her arms. "Besides, didn't Jack ban you from watching him play?"

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Geez, you eat out the vendor once and you get labeled for life."

"You forgot to mention getting on a sugar high and running around the stands like a maniac."

Joseph sighed at hearing his older brother's voice. Jack was leaning against the door frame of the entrance to the room, a grin on his face.

"I did not run around like a maniac," Joseph said, defending himself.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes,you did!"

"Okay!" Mary said, putting her hands up. She turned to her older brother. "Where's mom and dad?"

Jack thumbed towards the doors. "They're out in the car. They told me to come get you's and to tell you we're going to the store."

Joseph groaned. "I hate the the store!"

Mary swung her bag over her shoulder and pulled Joseph up by his shirt sleeve. "Oh, stop complaining," she said, pushing him towards the door. "10 minutes in the dairy aisle won't kill you."

"How do you know?"

"Hey, Mary!" came a voice from across the room. A girl with long blond hair hurried over to them. This was Morgan Henson, Mary's friend. The two had known each other since kindergarten. "You'll be here tomorrow for the dress rehearsal, right?" she asked.

Mary nodded. "Course. I gotta go. See ya!"

"Bye!" Morgan called as the three disappeared out the door. Little did she know, that was the last time she'd see them for a long time.

* * *

It was as they were driving home that night that everything changed. The kids were all talking in the backseat, and the same with Hub and Michelle in the front. Everything was normal. But no one noticed the drunk driver speeding through the red light. He was to the right of the Bailey car, and concealed in trees.

It all happened in an instant. Both cars had started to make their way through the intersection, when they collided. The force sent the drunk's car skidding into a telephone pole, while the Bailey's car went flying through the air. As gravity and impact fought, the car slammed onto the ground multiple times. And mixed with the clashing of metal and the shattering of glass, was a single ear piercing scream.

Finally, the car tumbled to a stop on the side of the road, upside down. Smoke rose from it. But it was silent. Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound. It was as if time had stopped.

And for the Bailey's...it really had.

* * *

William Henson wasn't scared of many things. Sure, he got a little creeped out sometimes, but he had never been REALLY scared. Until now. The Bialey's, who he had known all his life, had gotten into a car accident. And a minor one. Probably the worst he had ever seen. Like the ones in those chick flicks his sister went to see.

He and his friends, the rebels of the town, had their vespas parked on the opposite side of the road, frozen in leather jacket that had always been his symbol now stuck to his back with sweat. He was struck silent.

At last, William snapped out of his transe and into action. Dropping his craps to the ground, he shouted over his shoulder, "Waldo! Go call 9-1-1! Now!"

Waldo Zimmerman swung his bike around and took off towards the nearest payphone.

William bolted across the street and skidded to a stop inside the muddy ditch that contained the car. Well, the remanence of the car. It was so beat up and torn to shreds that it could have been the _Titanic _for all William knew.

William's friend, Carter Peterson, walked up slowly next to him, his hand over his mouth. "Oh, my God," he whispered, his voice muffled against his skin.

William took a few steps to the back of the vehicle, where the dirt led to a grassy area and then a group of trees. The sun was going down fast, and the light was dim, but William swore he saw something...something lying on the ground.

After taking a few steps forward, William thought his knees would give out. Carter ran to him, but immediately saw the reason of his friend's reaction. "Lord above," Carter whispered.

On the ground was Mary. She was unconscious, and face down. She had been thrown out of the car right through a back window. But lucky for her, she didn't get far at all. There were cuts all over her arms, and blood in her hair. But that wasn't the worst of it.

On Mary's left leg was a gash, running from the middle of her thigh to her foot. And the blood was pouring out of it. Not just a little blood either. GALLONS. It formed a pool around Mary, and seeped into the ground, staining the grass.

"Carter," William whispered, his voice husky. "Go tell Morgan."

Carter took off, his footsteps echoing before he sped away on his craps. It was the only sound in the evening, besides the crickets singing their song, totally oblivious to the disaster that had just taken place.

* * *

AN: So, what did you think? Please review! P.S. I got the idea for Mary's injury after watching a true movie about this girl, Sunny Mathews, who got thrown really far from a car and hurt her leg. I changed a lot up. Mary is injured a lot longer than Sunny, and there's no horse in this story. And the age is different. And the time period. Anyway, I just wanted to give that movie credit. Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	3. Hospital Blues

Chapter 3:

Hospital Blues

AN: So, here's Chapter 3! Thank you so much for the review and the reads! By the way, for those of you who haven't seen the show, the first episode, (Four Walls and a Roof), is on YouTube. For the rest of the info, check Wikipedia, or you can PM me. Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

The town of New Bedford was quiet that evening. Most families were inside, watching their televisions, or listening to the local radio station, CRNB. The Suttons were no different. Honey, Hub's mother, sat on the faded couch against the wall, reading a magazine, Max, Hub's stepfather, was relaxing on the armchair, working on another one of his mystery novels, and Fat Bailey, Hub's younger brother, was at the kitchen table, looking over some files from the police station where he worked.

The only sound was the occasional chatter between Honey and Max, or Fat's frequent sighs, mixed with the music coming from the old radio.

The sharp BRING BRING of the telephone snapped the three out of their thoughts.

Fat rose and took hold of the old receiver. "Hello?"

"Is the Sutton residence?" came a woman's voice through the speaker.

Fat was suspicious. "Yes," he said hesitantly. "May I ask who's calling?"

"This is North Bridge Community hospital," the woman answered. "I'm calling to inform you that Mr. Hubert Bailey and his family were involved in an automobile accident this evening."

Fat nearly dropped the receiver. His mouth went completely dry. "Um...thank you," he said bluntly. "Goodbye."

"Fat," Honey said quickly, noticing the look of alarm on her son's face. "What's the matter?"

Max stood up. "Who was that?"

Fat swallowed, but when he spoke, his voice cracked. "That was the hospital in North Bridge," he said hoarsely. "Hub and his family, they...they got into a car accident."

* * *

The drive from the small town of New Bedford to North Bridge wasn't long. Fat was enabled by his boss, Srgt. Stoneman, to take the family down in a police car, and Fat drove above the speed limit to make it there.

When they finally pulled up to the large hospital, the group rushed inside, not even bothering to lock the car.

No one expected to see Hub himself standing at the front desk. He was arguing hotly with the nurse. "Listen," he was saying. "All I'm asking is for you to tell me where my kids are! That doesn't seem like a big request!"

"Hub!" came Honey's choked sob as she rushed and embraced the son she'd thought she'd lost.

After Max and Fat had had their turn, Honey asked the question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to. "What happened?'

"Ah, some drunk hit us," Hub said in defeat. He glared at the nurse. "And nobody's telling me where my kids are!"

"What about Michelle?" Max asked.

Hub stared at the ground. Tears glistened in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and husky. "Michelle's dead."

* * *

"Wiggle your fingers for me," said Dr. Robert Blair to Jack, who was sitting on the exam table.

Jack obeyed.

The doctor smiled. "Well, I'd say you're good to go, Jack." He tore off two charts from his clipboard and handed them to the 10-year-old. "Just give these to the nurse on your way out."

"Where's out dad?" Jack asked, sliding off the table.

"He's out in the waiting room, I expect."

"Can we go?"

The doctor had just opened his mouth to answer when Hub tore into the room. "Boys!"

"Dad!"

Jack, being as he was getting older, would normally not really hug his family. But now he catapulted himself into his father's arms. Joseph, who had been sitting in a corner chair following his examination, clamped onto Hub's waist.

"Are you guys okay?' Hub asked them urgently. "Dr. Blair, are-"

Dr. Blair smiled. "I assure you, Mr. Bailey, both of them are fine."

"Dad?" came Joseph's little voice.

"Hmmm?" Hub said, leaning down to look his son in the eyes.

"Where's Mary?"

It took Hub a while to answer. "She's, um... the doc's still got her back there." He put his hands on Joseph's shoulders. "Everything's gonna be fine, okay?"

Joseph nodded.

To tell the truth, Hub was starting to get a little worried. The nurse at the desk had told him absolutely nothing, and he had no clue where his daughter was at this point. And doctors never kept people in the ER for no reason.

"Mr. Bailey?" came a voice outside the room. Hub turned. It was Marcia Kennedy, Mary's doctor.

"Dr. Kennedy."

"Could I speak to you outside for a moment?"

Hub felt dread seize him. "Sure," he said, trying to mask his worry from his sons.

But Jack knew his father too well. As soon as the two adults were outside, Jack pressed up against the doorway to eavesdrop.

Hub tried to make sure they were out of earshot. Then he started in. "Dr. Kennedy, how is she?"

Dr. Kennedy looked slightly uneasy. "Mr. Bailey, what did the front desk tell you, exactly?"

"Nothing, really," Hub said, trying to hide his nervousness. "Dr. Kennedy, please, just tell me what's wrong. Don't beat around the bush."

Dr. Kennedy swallowed. "Mr. Bailey," she said softly. "Mary was completely ejected from the car through the window."

"Oh, God."

"She...she sustained a severe laceration on her left leg. Mr. Bailey, she lost...she lost 85% of her blood."

Hub put his hand to his mouth.

"The glass, I'm afraid, cut through almost all the nerves and muscles."

Hub was in pure shock. She couldn't be saying this._ No_, he thought. _No, no, no, don't say it. Please, please, don't say it._

"Mr. Bailey, she can't walk."

* * *

AN: So, what'd you think? Thank you so much for reading. Please review! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	4. Rough Times

Chapter 4

Rough Times

AN: So, here's Chapter 4! Thank you so much to everyone who read. Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

Two years passed. Things changed. Due to finance troubles, the family moved from their nice house into a crummy flat above the post office. Immediately following the accident, Joseph didn't go back to basketball for weeks on end. He didn't see a need to, though Hub endorsed him as much as he could. Without the aid of a crutch, Mary couldn't use her leg. Between the upset of her injury, and grief of her mother's death, she ceased talking all together, and only resumed after a year and a half when Jack had begged her to the earth's end. As for Jack, he went back to baseball, but between the stress of his sister and the lack of support from his father due to bills, Jack quit after six months.

The bond they all had as a family as shattered. Mary wouldn't say word to her father for some unknown reason. Poor Joseph was playing two roles, trying hard to be his sister's companion and stay on his father's good side. Jack tried to be a man in his father's eyes, while at the same time taking care of his siblings. But he was worried more about his sister than Joseph. And he had very strong reasons.

* * *

Mary hefted the bucket of paint in her left hand, while gripping the handle of her paintbrush in the other. She glanced aside of her.

Billy Henson gave her a smile. He flicked his blond bangs out of his eyes. "So, what'd you think, Mare?"

Mary studied the paint smears on the North Bridge School's brick wall. This was at least the pair's fifth vandalism. Neither were very artistic, so they usually just dumped buckets of red paint over walls of all the town businesses. Except the church, of course.

Mary folded her arms. She had just turned to Billy when the siren of a police car made both swing around.

Srgt Cappellupo bolted out of his vehicle. "Hey, you two!" he called, as the two children tore through the unlocked back door of the school. "Get back here!"

In the school, Billy bolted up the back stairs, while Mary flew into the closest closet and slammed the door. She huddled against the back, panting.

Ever since she got hurt, Mary couldn't walk without a crutch or a brace on her leg. And that meant she couldn't run, either. And that made being a vandalist all the more difficult. Of course, since the accident, Mary found console in hanging around with Billy Henson, Morgan's older brother, who was Jack's age. His vandalism and defiant ways provided an outlet for all the hurt feelings she had inside.

Footsteps sounded outside the door, followed by the sweeping beam of a flashlight under the wood. Mary held her breath.

Then the door was yanked open, and Mary looked into the stern, hard face of Srgt Cappellupo. He the flashlight on her.

She laughed nervously. "Hi."

* * *

Joseph stood on his toes, trying to slide the envelope into the appropriate slot. It seemed to him that every time it was his turn to do the mail slots, he always had to reach high.

From his spot at the counter, Hub, who was writing in a ledger, chuckled. "Jack, would you help your brother, please?" He asked.

Jack came from across the other side of the room, took the envelope, and slid it easily into its slot.

"I could've done it myself," Joseph grumbled.

Jack laughed and ruffled his brother's hair. "Sure you can, Shorty. Sure you can."

Joseph crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him. Though both boys had grown a lot in the past two years, Jack would forever be the taller one. He had at least a head and a half on Joseph.

"Mr Bailey," came a deep voice from the other end of the post office.

All turned. Srgt Cappelupo was standing in the doorway.

"Srgt," Hub said, trying to fight the growing uneasiness inside him. "Do you need something?"

"I think this belongs to you."

Srgt Cappelupo gave a tug to something behind. Locked firmly in the strong hand of the Srgt was Mary.

And she was in handcuffs.

* * *

"You vandalized a school?! What we're you thinking?!"

Hub raked his hands through his hair. He was standing in the small living room of the flat, pacing, and obviously lecturing his daughter. After calmly convincing Srgt Cappellupo to release Mary into his custody, (and not to press charges,) Hub, who rarely flared up in anger at his children, had blown a gasket.

Mary was sitting on the torn up old sofa with her feet up, and she clearly didn't care about the current situation. "Ooh, vandalize," she said mockingly. "That's a big word...especially considering your grades."

Hub clenched his fists, regretting that he had previously owned up to the fact that, as a child, he had been held back a grade. He pointed a finger at her. "Mary, you listen, and you listen good. I am sick of you and your smart alec attitude. Now, you're either gonna straighten up, or they'll be consequences, got it?"

Mary chuckled.

Hub was ready to rip his hair out. "Okay. You know what? You're grounded!"

"You can't do that!"

"Wanna bet?! I'm your father. Now, get upstairs!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Make me."

Hub HD just opened his mouth to reply when the sharp BRING BRING of the telephone made both turn. That Mary upstairs. She hated any kind of social situation.

Hub picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hub," came Honey's voice at the other end of the line. "Sweetheart, how you doing?"

Hub sighed. "Could be better."

"Have you told the kids yet?"

"No."

"Hub, when are you going to?"

"I don't know. Whenever it's a good time, I guess?"

"When's a good time?"

Hub chuckled. "In this house? Never."

* * *

AN: So, what'd you think? Please review! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


End file.
